


la abnégation

by Wu_Ling



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Self-Denial, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling
Summary: Even if you did not see it, pretend not to see it, it does not mean it isn't there.Peter breaks a little bit more and Alice's refusal to see the truth isn't helping. Heart, Peter/Alice.





	la abnégation

**Author's Note:**

> "How did you manage to ensnare us so, little Miss? This clock ticks for your love, can't you feel it, beating for your closeness even in the bleakest of times, lovely, dearest Alice?" he whispered, closing her trembling hands with his own, and pressing them against his chest. "Can't you feel me breaking?"
> 
> Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.Net (The Last Deathly Guardian)

"There will be no end to this wretched life. I have already given up hope that anything would change. It's now just enough to keep on surviving to see the next day, to stay alive."

There was something _horrid_ in the way Peter looked at her then, the charming smile he plastered on for her seemed to be decomposing to reveal a rotting self that was much more meaner.

"That was, until _you_ came, Alice, to Wonderland. Somehow, some way, you managed to make life here a living hell and paradise." Peter touched her cheek, the coarse pads of his fingers on her skin had her shivering. "You _changed_ us, for the better and for the worse. In your presence, we can't help but be your subservient little cards against humanity."

Peter _laughed_ and Alice fought the urge to tear out of his grasps and run away. Not that she would have made it far if she did.

"How did you manage to _ensnare_ us so, little Miss? This clock ticks for your love, can't you _feel_ it, beating for your closeness even in the bleakest of times, lovely, _dearest_ Alice?" Peter whispered, closing her trembling hands with his own, and pressing them against his chest. "Can't you feel me _breaking_?"

_Tick-tock._

The words clogged up in her throat, and Alice felt lead settled around her heart, in an icy cold grip. Poisonous and intoxicating, for all the _wrong_ reasons, and Peter watched her with those quietly, _burning_ eyes.

His proximity suffocated her.

_ Tick-tock. _

Alice did not want to see this, did not want to witness such a display from the man who was so optimistic, so _full of life_, rip apart that perfect perception he had created for himself and then try to force upon her reality.

Brightness flitted at the edges of her vision, the nostalgia that came from her quiet Sunday afternoons washing over her distress, calming her from her frantic thoughts. The feeling came so suddenly and left, Alice was left confused and aching for its familiar warmth again.

Alice turned to Peter, and instantly, she regretted it upon seeing that beautiful face carry such a heartbreaking expression that told tales of tragedies many times over. "It's expected that you would seek for familiarity, dearest Alice, you are and still terribly lost, in our world. But can't I ask you to take a moment to see me, use me, to remember those happy memories?" Peter said. "_Wake up_, Alice."

_ I don't want to. _

**Author's Note:**

> la abnégation - self-denial (French)


End file.
